


Tien discovers mistletoe

by No1fan15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: In which Tien finds out that this Christmas thing is worth a shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Oneshot gift for yumchas on Tumblr

Even though Tien had never celebrated Christmas before, he had to admit, the party Bulma had thrown was quite a convincing argument for the holiday. There was such a positive atmosphere that it was impossible not to smile. That being said, there were still many things he had yet to learn about Christmas, one of which was revealed when he bumped into Yamcha.

“Having fun yet?” Yamcha asked, drink in hand, and grinning in a way that could only be described as adorable. Tien nodded, a small grin on his face.

“Surprisingly, yes, I am.” he replied. Yamcha laughed.

“Who would’ve thought. You, having fun, while being social.” Yamcha said, gesturing to the crowd of people in the living room. Tien laughed back, though it was barely audible, and took a look around the room at his friends.

Krillin and Oolong were getting drunk and while Master Roshi had already passed out on the couch they weren’t letting his beer go to waste. Vegeta was skulking in the corner, looking far less intimidating that usual in a gaudy holiday sweater that Bulma insisted he wear. Puar and Chiaotzu were playing with Marron, while 18 chatted with Chi Chi, probaly on the subject of children.

Tiens scan of the room ended when he happened to look up and notice a small plant hanging from the doorway above him.

“What is that for?” he asked Yamcha, pointing to the decoration, expecting a somewhat logical explication. What he didn’t expect was to watch Yamcha quickly dissolve into a flustered, stuttering, red-faced mess. Luckily for Yamcha, Trunks walked up to the two, offering a slight distraction.

“What’s up with him?” he asked, pointing to Yamcha. Tien shrugged.

“ All I did was ask him what this thing is.” he said, pointing again to the plant. Trunks started laughing.

“That’s a Mistletoe, silly! You put it in a doorway, and when you walk under it, you’re stuck until someone kisses you!” he explained. He turned to face the way he came and waved at someone.

“ Hey Goten! Help me out over here.” Trunks yelled. Goten came running over.

“Mistletoe again?” he asked. Trunks nodded.

“ Uh huh. C'mon, I wanna go watch Buu try mom’s fruitcake.” he said. Goten smiled in agreement, gave his friend a small peck on the cheek, and off they went. Tien watched them go and felt his face heat up as he realized the position he was in. He turned back to face Yamcha, planning to say something, but before he could, Yamcha had grabbed him by the shoulders and firmly planted their lips together.

It took a second for Tien to process what was happening. Once he did, his thoughts started to ramble, because Yamcha was kissing him and it was on the lips and he’d never really kissed anyone before and it wasn’t too bad now that it was happening and why are Yamchas lips so soft and whoa where did THAT come from Tenshinhan.

Eventually, he ignored his thoughts, and wrapped his arms around his best friend. When they pulled apart, he felt sort of sad that it had ended, and felt like it definitely needed to happen again. His happy stupor was broken by the whole room bursting into cheers.

Both Tien and Yamcha were blushing for the next hour at least. But by the end of the night they decided that it was a good thing they had ended up under the mistletoe together, and they’d probaly try to do that again in the future.

All in all, Tien decided that this Christmas thing really was a good cause for celebration, even if it tended to embarrass him from time to time.


End file.
